THE STING
by BLUE CARIAD
Summary: Tosh and Ianto have lost the SUV.


Toshiko had rolled her unconscious colleague into the recovery position. It had been hard work because despite appearances, Ianto was no lightweight and Toshiko was sore and bruised herself. There was little else she could do for him but wait for help to arrive. It was chilly and damp in the confines of the room they had been locked in. The brickwork was slick with rank slime that Toshiko just couldn't stand the thought of leaning against. There were dark streaks that looked like old blood spatters and Toshiko cursed her imagination and went back to focusing her attention on Ianto.

He appeared to be deeply unconscious, his soft hair matted with sticky, drying blood from where he'd taken a blow across the side of his head. Bruising was blossoming across his brow and down the right side of his otherwise pale face. For some reason Toshiko couldn't quite fathom, it made the Welshman look even younger than he actually was.

With her fingertips she carefully inspected the wound but couldn't see much through the hair and blood. Head wounds always looked worse than they were. At least she hoped. Ianto's breathing was shallow but even and he could have easily just been asleep. Gently rubbing his suited back, and Tosh always wondered at the beautiful suits that Ianto wore; she tried to figure out how long over due they were for reporting into the Hub. The SUV was probably a write off and Tosh was thankful that her injuries were superficial after having been run off the road. Ianto's would have been too if their assailants hadn't bashed his head in the moment he had freed himself from the wrecked vehicle. Ianto's suit was ruined. Her leather coat was too. Damn Torchwood and clothing, they should go about naked and save themselves the expense. Wouldn't Jack like that! Owen probably wouldn't be complaining either, until it was his turn of course. Tosh could only smile at the thought as she rose to unsteady feet to try and get a better look at their prison.

A single light source was high above her head and it was so bright it almost hurt to look into it. The ceiling was obscured from view by the intensity of the light. Thankfully the walls weren't white to reflect the brightness. Otherwise there was nothing, just crawling walls, a rusting iron door and a wet gritty concrete floor. It was deathly cold and Toshiko could see her own breath as it hit the chill air. She looked down to the floor and her team mate was still out for the count. It couldn't be doing him any good lying on a freezing floor like that. Toshiko shivered and pulled her jacket more tightly about her body and examining the rip in the sleeve.

"Shit."

There was nothing she could do except try to subdue her recollections of a certain basement in the Brecon Beacons or her UNIT prison cell and. She went to the door and gave it a shove. Nothing happened so she leant her ear to it and strained to hear what was on the other side.

Silence, except her own breathing.

With more than a little disgust at the situation she crouched down at Ianto's side again and gently touched the skin of his throat. It was cold and clammy, but his pulse was strong under her fingertips. Somewhat reassured by this she decided there was little else to be achieved so she sat down, wincing as her bum made contact with the ground. She shuffled herself as close to Ianto as she could and resumed rubbing circles over his back, as much for her own benefit as his.

It was impossible to gage the passage of time. The only change discernable to Toshiko was the fact that she felt chilled to her bones. Ianto hadn't moved even a tiny amount but an inspection of his head wound satisfied her that the bleeding had stopped some time ago.

Surely he should be awake by now?

Tosh gently shoved at his shoulder and got no response. She decided that she wasn't being determined enough, the polite part of her nature nagging with her need to ease her own worry over her companion's condition. Carefully reaching under the fabric of his suit jacket she settled her hand to a point just below his ribs on his side and squeezed, hard.

"Eeeoww, Jack stop that." Ianto flailed out an arm to bat her away and Tosh let out a sigh of relief.

She shook him gently. "Ianto, it's Tosh, come on wake up."

He grumbled, stuck out his arm once more and Tosh grabbed at it, grasping his hand in both of hers.

"Come on Ianto, that's it."

Large blue eyes blinked up at her as he squinted against the harsh light behind the shadow that loomed over him.

"Tosh?"

"Yeah, sorry I had to wake you, but you've out of it too long for comfort."

Ianto closed his eyes remembering what had lead to his current predicament and gently squeezed Toshiko's fingers. "How are you? Were you hurt?"

Toshiko smiled. "I'm fine, nothing an espresso wouldn't fix. Let me help you sit up, you need get off this cold floor."

Ianto didn't really want to move as throbbing pulsed through his temples and Tosh sensed his reluctance as she saw him wince. Cautiously Ianto edged himself upright and with Toshiko's help sat up groaning with displeasure as he did so.

"Thanks Tosh." He wiped his hands on the legs of his trousers, they were ruined anyway and a little more grime wasn't going to make any difference. They settled against one another and Ianto snaked an arm about her shoulders to pull her close to his side. Toshiko happily leant against the solid comfort his gesture provided.

"How is your head?"

"I think it's having a hangover from the party I never went to." His over hand went gingerly to the wound as he prodded at the dried matted blood in his hair. Although she couldn't see what he was doing Tosh knew.

"Don't poke it, you don't want it to start bleeding again." She was gratified by the deep chuckle in response to her chiding.

"You sound like Jack."

Tosh hoped that was a complement. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ianto spoke again.

"Any idea where we are?"

"Not far from Cardiff, that's about all I can say for certain, we weren't in their van more than about 30 minutes."

Ianto grinned even though Tosh couldn't see his face.

"You timed it?"

"Yes as best as I could. Hopefully it means the others will find us soon."

Ianto gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure they will. Pity about the SUV though, Jack's gonna moan about that."

"I'm more concerned about what they took from it."

Ianto could understand that. "They took the containment case then?"

"Yes, then poured petrol all over the SUV and set light to it."

Ianto wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Oh."

"It's not your fault Ianto, there was no way you could have prevented them from running us off the road like that. We're lucky to be…."

"I know Tosh. It's just that Jack really liked that car."

Toshiko giggled. "Only you would say that."

The silence came back and Toshiko could feel Ianto shivering beside her so she moved closer wrapping her arms around his waist under the damp jacket of his suit. Ianto had moved both arms firmly around her so they could share some warmth.

"You know this room isn't too dissimilar to the lower levels of the Hub." He observed as he gazed at the moldy brickwork. "My office in the archive is just like this."

Toshiko nestled her head under his chin. "I should have words with Jack about that if I were you."

Ianto shook his head. "It means that Gwen and Owen won't come down there and disturb me when I am trying to work. Even Jack leaves me alone down there, to afraid of getting himself….."

"TMI Ianto. I really do not want to know what you and Jack do down there."

Ianto smiled, he knew otherwise.

"You think I'm precious about my suits, you should see Jack when his coat gets dirty."

"I can imagine he must be quite…."

"Girly Tosh, he gets very girly."

Toshiko was smiling at the image in her mind. "So why do you wear such expensive suits? It must cost you a fortune maintaining your wardrobe."

"I like them, but I suppose the habit from Torchwood One has never left me. I had a generous clothing allowance in my wages and discovered I actually liked the look and feel of good tailoring. Anyway I suppose it's a bit like a uniform, when I get home I take off Torchwood and slouch about in jeans and T-shirts. It helps keep work and home separate I suppose."

"I wear my favourite sloppy trackpants with my big fluffy dressing gown. I know what you mean. It's hard switching off sometimes."

There was a loud rumble from Ianto's stomach and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, must be dinner time."

"I'm hungry too. They will find us won't they?"

Ianto placed a gentle kiss to the top of Toshiko's head. "Count on it." He replied with absolute conviction.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Owen, how are they?"

The medic yanked off the latex gloves and chucked them into the bin underneath the exam table. Ianto was poking at the fresh dressing adorning his head and thinking it was a bit over the top, but the painkillers had been most welcome.

Owen didn't even need to look to know what Ianto was doing.

"Stop being such a girl and leave that alone, you don't want the glue unsealing and for that to start bleeding again you tosser."

Ianto grimaced and went back to pulling on his shirt. He caught the smile on Tosh's face as she looked down on from the gallery above. He'd insisted that Owen check her over first. Jack was standing next to her arms folded across his chest in defiance. He was annoyed about the SUV.

"Fine, then if you'll excuse me I'm going for a shower." Ianto chose to ignore the look on Jack's face and exchanged a brief smile with Toshiko as he made his way up the steps out of the autopsy bay. Jack watched him go.

"Okay you two go home. Tosh take tomorrow off and get some rest."

Before either could comment Jack had stalked off to follow Ianto. He caught up with him just as he was about to descend the stairs to the lower levels. He grasped Ianto's arm, halting his progress.

"Come on, you can use my quarters."

Ianto didn't need further encouragement. Jack's shower was way better than the one in the men's locker room.

Once down in Jack's bunker Ianto methodically began to strip off, grateful for the fact that it was considerably warmer down in Jack's little cupboard. Jack helped him with folding the clothes and then turned to inspect Ianto's naked body, taking in every bruise and scratch. Ianto stood there aware of Jack's scrutiny and understanding the reason for it.

"I'm okay Jack and so is Tosh."

Jack met his soft gaze and lunged forwards gathering Ianto against him and holding him tight. Ianto held on just as tightly.

A few moments later and Ianto was eased back so that Jack could look him in the face.

"Did Tosh work it out?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, as far as she is concerned the case was stolen. You were right all along."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was risky."

Ianto smiled reassuringly. "It's what we do. Now I really need to get a shower and then I have to find us a new SUV."

Jack smiled back. "Can I test drive it?"

Ianto nodded his head.

"Can I join you in the shower?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

AN: YOU CAN DECIDE FOR YOURSELVES WHAT YOU THINK THAT WAS ALL ABOUT!


End file.
